


Envy

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Peach Girl
Genre: Competition, Gen, Jealousy, envy - Freeform, self hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy is the worst thing you can possibly feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I hate her!

I lay down on my bed staring up at the ceiling feeling slightly depressed and jealous but something else is bothering me.

I shake it off when I hear a knock on my door. I choose not to answer. The knocking continues, ''Sae!dinners ready!''. I just lay there. My door opens, ''Sae Honey...". My mom stands there looking concerned. ''What's the matter Honey? Is it a boy?''

''No mom.'' I stand up, my bob is spikey.

''Honey you look...".

''I'm fine!'' I really don't feel like hearing this crap!

My mom stepped closer. ''You have bags..."

''SO WHAT!'' I scream making my mom jump and gasp. By the look on her face I knew she was hurt. Mom simply nodded and left the room. I regretted hurting my moms feelings but right now I don't care. I slowly walk out of my dark room and down the stairs.

I see everyone sitting at the dinner table. Everyone just starred. I sat down and looked at the table cloth. I hate it when everyone stares at me like I'm a disease. ''Are you okay honey?'' Dad said.

''I'm fine.''

''Dork!'' My brother Kyo said. My mom told him to stop but I didn't yell back like I used to do. Now I just starred down at the table and my eyes were watering but I didn't know why. All I wanted to do was crawl into a ball and cry but I didn't know why. I looked down at the plate Mom sat before me but I didn't want it. I felt if I ate something I would puke.

''Aren't you going to eat, baby?'' Mom asked with concerned eyes. I didn't answer.

I simply sat there feeling miserable my heart was aching like crazy. I need to lay back down, I really don't feel too good.

I stand up from the table and walk away. I heard my father calling me. I kept walking though. I reached my destination, however by this time I was being threatened by my father and I did feel bad by closing and locking the door on his voice, but I had so much crap on my mind!

I clutched my heart and sat thinking on my bed. I heard knocks. As I slowly began to fall asleep the knocks sounded further and further. Till I was overwhelmed by unmerciful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into the school not really feel like being bothered. I guess you can say I am more of a mellow quiet girl that doesn't like to be bothered but that's what's wrong! I need my attention and I won't stop till I get it. So I straighten my face and smile. GOD I hate smiling it's just so creepy!

I put my stuff in my locker and the I saw that female dog MoMo. I just can't stand her! I watched as MoMo flipped her hair over her shoulder as if she really looked as good as me!

I manage to say ''Hi Momo. Nice day isn't it?''

She smiles that repulsing smile at me ''Yeah sure is.''

Whatever.

''What's wrong Sae. You look like You're love sick or got the flu.''

''You know what Momo...''

''HEY BABY!''

Oh GOD here comes Kirie to make things even worse!

''Get off of me you creep!'' MoMo yelled at my future husband. Gosh I wish he would hold me like that.

Kirie looked up at me ''Oh hi Sae.'' He said it so full of boredom and with lots of disgust!

''Get off her!'' Toji screamed.

Oh make matters even worse now! I'm bored I should pick on somebody! I swear I can hear someone calling my name I think it's sexy Toji!

Oh yes it was but it wasn't for a good reason though. ''Sae! Mind moving out the way! I'm trying to get to Momo!'' I move over more like stomp off and I can't help but hear Kirie say ''What's wrong with her.''.And Toji had enough audacity to say ''Who cares!'' I HATE THEM ALL!

When I got to Home room I found out that Momo had came in with me! Time to start the fun!

I say innocently ''Momo did you know that Toji tried to rape me yesterday? I didn't know what to do! Oh the irony!''

Momo frowned ''He would never! You must've got him confused with some other sick bastard but my Toji would never do something like that!''

''That's what you think! Momo that freak is a JERK he only wants you for one thing and you know what that is!''

''UH-UH!''

''Check in his wallet! He snatched my Barret off and put it in his wallet before he tried to do ...''

''You're a lie!''

''Find out for yourself Mo.'' I say sitting down because the teacher had walked in. I got her now! Everything will go my way once she sees the Barret I put in Toji's wallet to remember me after I slept with him!AHAHAHAHA! I love stealing all her boyfriends from under her nose, that slut!

The only reason boys like her better than me is because her skin is darker,her hair is longer,and she looks easier. I will get her and I will get her good!


	3. Chapter 3

School was finally over, Touji opened his wallet to see the barret ''What the hell?'' He said and then tossed it away. Not to far from where he was sae seethed.  
Nothing ever works for me! Sae thought attempting to run away but face plants on a spikey tree stomp.

Sae's POV

So I didn't get him so I've got to try harder, Sae walked into her house to see her mom sitting infront of the t.v blushing and acting like a little teenaged girl. ''Sae dear!  
Miyavi is on t.v! Isn't he the cutest!''

''Mom the last thing I want to see is a damn cross dresser!'' I said bitterly, my mom approached me slowly, Tears were brimming her eyes and the last thing I wanted her to do was cry and then have my dad beat my ass for it. ''I'm sorry mom go watch your cross dressers.''

''I was hoping that you would watch them with me.''

''Fine.'' I said not wanting to, I don't know why but me and Momo are the only two girls that hate every aspect of japanese pop, that's probably another reason why we got anlong so well. ''Honey, why don't you talk to me anymore?'' Mom asked getting all mushy again.

''I just don't like talking. I mean I just don't want to hang out, I feel that it would be best if you would just give me my space.''

At that the water works started. ''What's wrong now mom?'' Mom sniffed, I've never seen my mother so upset. ''Thats exactly what your father said.'' ''What?'' ''Me, and your father are getting a divorce.''

I sighed and then stomped up to my room, I needed no more of it, They always fought, Hell dad even fought me a few times, but he's leaving? I'll get back at him and Mom for causing me so much pain. My phone them rung.

''Hello?'' I said sadly.

''Hi Sae it's Kiri, I'm sorry about your dad.''

''How do you know?''

''He's going out with my mom.''

''Is that what you called to tell me you damned prick? I don't fucking give a shi-

''Your dad wants to know if you want to live with us.''

''Why couldn't he ask me?''

''I don't know! Just answer my question.''

''FUCK NO!'' I screamed crying.

''Okay, um bye.'' With that Kiri hung up.

Nobody cares as all ways, Nobody gives a damn about my life getting worse everyday, I wonder what Touji and Momo are doing, I bet you they're making out and then after they get done he's going to walk her home, where she has a wonderful life and a loving family but not anymore! I'll kill her, she'll never talk to anyone again, Everyone will be sad that she's gone but quite frankly I won't give a rats ass!


End file.
